


"She's my Wife"

by Marriott23



Series: Musketeers One Shots [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the scene where the musketeers find the king could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"She's my Wife"

"Let me introduce our saviour," Louis said, drawing a woman out from the bushes behind him. 

Athos who had only just dismounted, glad to see the king alive, froze. A softly gasped word escaped his lips, "Anne."

She smiled back at him, "Hello Athos." She answered stepping closer and that seemed to snap him out of his daze. 

"You know this woman, Athos?" The king asked. He was watching his normally unshakable musketeer closely. 

"She's my wife, your majesty," Athos managed to reply eventually. Then he shook himself and turned to focus on the king who seemed confused. It was after all common knowledge that Athos wasn't close to any women. 

Luckily Porthos took that moment to intervene. "I assure your majesty you were quite safe in her hands, she's deadly with that pistol she carries."

The king didn't seem to know what to make of the revelation. Fortunately at that moment their pursuers arrived bringing the awkward conversation to an end as the musketeers rushed to protect the king.


End file.
